Question: One side of a square is $8$ feet long. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $8\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {8} + {8} + {8} + {8} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 32\text{ ft} $